


The Ackermans' Channel.

by lotusbloom



Series: Ereri's Quarantine Adventures. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dumb usernames for the soul, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren has some creepy fans, Eren loves to annoy his hubby, Established Relationship, He is also a grumpy cat, Isolation made me do it, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi isn't happy with that, Lots of TikTok trends, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Quarantine makes people do weird crap, This Is STUPID, TikTok addiction, but he tries to hide it, pranks gone wrong, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom
Summary: Eren discovers the magic of TikTok and his husband, Levi is forced to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri's Quarantine Adventures. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801048
Comments: 27
Kudos: 289





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, little sunflowers.~ 
> 
> I'm back with more of the quarantine AU no one asked for. 
> 
> My last short story was a bit of a mess, but it was fun to write and actually helped me to get rid of some of the stress I've been acumulating, so I decided to keep doing light stuff like that on the side to take breaks from my "serious" works and real life. 
> 
> Also, last time I recieved some really lovely comments that gave the motivation I needed to actually do something with my crazy ideas. Thank you so much to those little angels, this is for you.♡
> 
> The inspiration for this came to me when I found Abbie Herbert's TikTok channel. She posts tons of videos with her husband and they kind of gave me some Ereri Vibes™, so here I am, posting this weird thing. 
> 
> I hope this is enough to make you guys laugh at least a little bit. You deserve a escape from the reality of this awful situation the world is facing. ♡

Eren was an energetic young man. Going out and having numerous adventures was one of the things he enjoyed the most in life. Visit different spots, meet new people, discover more of the secrets hidden by the universe; just appreciate his freedom offered him a sense of serenity nothing else in the world could compare. 

He had a large group of friends who often found a way to clear some space in their schedules so they could meet up at their favorite bar or explore a new place that recently inaugurated in the city. They’ve all been friends since their high school days and refused to let the obstacles presented by adult life tear their precious group apart, that’s why the excuses to hang out together, just like the golden days, never ceased to flow. 

Even after getting married at age twenty-three, his active nature remained unchanged. He was like the ocean; always shifting, but without completely losing his essence. Sometimes calm, sometimes wild, but always powerful. A transparent beauty that concealed a realm full of surprises down below its surface. 

His husband’s personality was the polar opposite of his own. While he could be compared to the sea, Levi was more like the moon; constant despite the many phases he displayed, trustworthy, a gentle light that scared the darkness away. So flawed, so authentic and so, so stunning in every sense. 

He also possessed a dark side the brunet delighted in a bit too much.

They seemed like a mismatched pair and yet somehow they belonged together.

Their personalities complemented each other, and while the discrepancies between them caused more than the occasional disagreement, both were willing to make equal sacrifices to keep a balance that favored all parts and guaranteed a happy marriage.

Due to those differences of character, the Ackermans took the latest news about mandatory quarantine with a disparity of reactions.

Levi simply shrugged, unfazed as usual, and jumped to take the necessary course of action, writing a list of essentials to purchase immediately and talking on the phone with his secretary to give her instructions at the same time, all with admirable efficiency.

Eren, on the other hand, stood frozen in front of the TV for five minutes straight, too shocked to function. 

Then came the first stage: denial.

_”This must be a mistake, right? In no time they’re probably going to say it’s nothing and everything was a false alarm, you’ll see.”_

Followed by dramatic acknowledging.

_”Oh my God, this is really happening. I can't believe this is really happening! We're all going to die and how? Locked up like cattle!”_

After that, a fleeting period of fake positivity.

_”We’ll be fine, it's not that bad. We should take this as an opportunity to spend more time together. This is not a curse, it's a blessing, Levi!”_

And finally, exhausted resignation.

_”You know what? Whatever, I don't give a hoot. I’m just going to lie down on the floor until this mess is over.”_

The upcoming weeks, or perhaps months, no one could be sure, were going to be hard to endure. He was in dire need of a distraction.


	2. Meet The Ackermans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discovers TikTok and, thanks to Armin's advice, he decides to include his husband in his little adventure.
> 
> Without his knowledge, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to post this story in two chapters, but I think it'll be less confusing if I divide the second part so it won't be that long sdfgh. Sorry for that and for writing this mess.~
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, kudos make my days brighter. ♡

It all started with a compilation of videos he found by accident. 

The brunet was bored out of his mind after the initial two weeks of isolation. At first, everything did seem like a small blessing, given the fact that his husband had to stay home with him, offering them the opportunity to spend some quality time together after what felt like ages. Unfortunately, his plans of turning the sudden lockdown into a second honeymoon were frustrated fairly quickly, when the raven announced he’d be busy heeding important matters for a while, at least until his crew got used to their new system and could begin operating their business without his constant supervision. 

That's the reason why Eren had to seek entertainment on YouTube instead of his soft, king-sized bed. 

The video titled “TikToks to forget your misery for an hour” appeared on his feed out of nowhere and being so desperate for distraction as he was, it took him only a second to press play and start watching. 

Forty minutes later, the boy was already entranced by that magical thing called TikTok. 

If Vine and Instagram decided to have a child, that’d be it. Considering how much he used to love Vine when it still existed and that he enjoyed Instagram just as any other millennial, it would be logical to give his newly discovered app a try, right? 

After a brief moment of consideration, one that lasted less than ten seconds, an account was created and with it, chaos ensued.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

His initial TikToks were simple; versions of different basic trends everyone else copied, random stuff he deemed funny, and even a recipe every now and then.

It was exciting for a while, but it didn't take long for him to get bored enough to consider deleting the app and perhaps buy Animal Crossing or devote himself to keep alive a sourdough starter. 

Then Armin presented him the perfect solution for his dilemma.

_“You should include Levi in your videos. I’ve seen a lot of couples doing challenges together or pranking each other. It could be fun!”_

And that's how Levi’s nightmare began.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

**  
_@yeagermeister:_   
** _Meet the Ackermans.~_

**_“My name is Eren and this is my husband, Levi.”_ **

The video showed a series of pictures, starring the couple in various stages of their lives, all of them perfectly matching the text narrating their story with a corny song playing in the background. 

The one opening the scene was their most recent selfie, taken on New Year's Eve after sharing a tender kiss at midnight. They were both drunk off their asses, wearing some stupid flower crowns Hanji forced upon their heads, and yet they looked so happy. It was perfect.

Levi could never know about its existence.

**_“He’s my childhood best friend’s older brother, so I was a little kid when I met him. At that time, I saw him just as Mika’s weird bro and for him, I was only an annoying brat who hung out with his annoying sister (his words, not mine).”_ **

Eight-year-old Eren and an equally young Mikasa stood by a moody dark-haired teenager, the three of them dressed with the most ridiculous Christmas sweaters ever created in the history of ugly clothing. 

The brunet had to ask his mother-in-law for a copy of that one, but it was worth it.

He should probably hide it from Levi too if he appreciated his life.

**_“I kind of forgot about his existence when he left for college, but then, some years later he came back and...Hot Damn!”_ **

Yes, a shirtless image of young Levi was absolutely necessary. 

He owed Hanji a drink for that piece of gold.

**_“We started dating when he was 25 and I was 18. Yes, totally legal, shut up.”_ **

An aesthetic photo taken to an old polaroid could be seen on the screen. It was from a couple of months after they started dating.

A lot of things happened that night, but nothing he should mention on the internet.

**_“We moved in together a year later and just got married last fall.”_ **

It would’ve been a sin not to include a pair of snapshots from their wedding photoshoot. He chose his favorite, one that captured the precise moment when they kissed for the first time as husbands, and a candid where they were both standing in the middle of the dance floor, just looking into each other's eyes and smiling like fools. Levi’s favorite.

**_“Yes, I’m taller than him and yes, he looks perpetually angry, but I love him more than anything in the world.”_ **

To close the slideshow, Eren added another of the few selfies he managed to convince Levi to be part of. That gem was from their honeymoon in Costa Rica, the best two weeks of his life. They were relaxing by a pool, wearing sunglasses and sipping on some fancy cocktail served in a coconut with two straws and an adorable little umbrella. 

Their height difference was noticeable even while they were seated.

Proud of his special project, the brunet uploaded the video and not-so-patiently waited to see if people liked it as much as he did.

Not even ten minutes later, he received a notification.

“ ** _@ackerwoman:_** _The angry hobbit is going to kill you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's cursed photos were sponsored by Kuchel and Hanji.
> 
> Mikasa was just tired to have a "man" as part of her last name, so she said "fuck it"[?].
> 
> Eren just wanted a drink.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~


	3. TikTok Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries some TikTok pranks and trends on his husband, but the latter's reactions are not exactly what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb and I'm ashamed of it sdfgh. 
> 
> I still hope my stupidity is enough to make you laugh a little.~
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all your love and support. ♡

**_@yeagermeister:_** _I said I felt ugly in front of my hubby and that's what he responded.”_

— Oh, my God. I’m so ugly. —Eren complained from his spot beside his husband, sounding miserable. His phone was skilfully camouflaged behind some strategically placed pillows, ready to document the older man’s reaction to his lover’s fake insecurities. — Oh, God. I feel so, so ugly right now.

Without abandoning his work to spare him a glance, the raven voiced his opinion.

— You’re more annoying than ugly.

Well, that didn't go as expected. 

**_@yeagermeister:_** _The “sigh” trend on my hubby._

The couple laid comfortably in bed, Levi with an open book resting on his lap and the younger inconspicuously trying to record a video without being caught in the act. 

When he made sure he had the device in a proper position, Eren inhaled deeply and then let out a soft sigh.

He obtained no response.

A couple of seconds later, he tried again, this time a little louder.

Nothing.

So he repeated his actions.

Silence.

And then…

— Are you constipated?

What?

— What? no, I-

— I think I saw some laxatives in the bathroom cabinet…

— No, Lev-

— You need to drink more water, Eren.

Again, that was not the reaction he aimed for.

**_@yeagermeister:_** _I always give my husband a kiss goodbye when I go out. Today I pretended to forget that to see if he notices._

— Lee, I’m going to the store, see you later. —Eren announced, heading towards the door without stopping to give the raven a kiss as he tended to do every time he left home for whatever reason. 

His hand was reaching for the doorknob when his husband’s voice halted his movements.

— Oi, Eren.

— Hm?

— Aren't you forgetting something?

Bingo.

— Am I? —he responded, playing innocent.

— Yes, here. —the raven stood up and approached him with quick strides. Eren had to do everything in his power to suppress the smile threatening to emerge…

And then the bastard gave him a piece of paper.

Their shopping list.

— We need more almond milk. Oh, and don't forget to buy the tea blends I told you last night, I ran out of them. 

Spoiler alert, a certain someone wasn't going to get his precious tea that evening.

**_@yeagermeister:_** _I got my hubby’s phone and tried the “do you have something to tell me?” trend on him._

The married men were sitting on the couch, pretending to watch some crappy movie just as a cheap excuse to bask in each other’s presence and perhaps exchange some kisses every once in a while. 

Being the little rascal he was, Eren decided it couldn't be a better time to try another TikTok prank. 

With his camera ready to record and Levi’s unlocked phone in his free hand, the brunet initiated his performance. 

— Levi Ackerman, is there something you want to tell me? —the accusatory tone of his voice caught the older’s attention the way he wished. 

— What? —the raven asked, visibly confused.

— I have your phone and I saw something, Levi. Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything? —Eren continued with rehearsed hostility while pretending to check an imaginary incriminating discovery on the man’s mobile.

— Oh. —the way he pronounced it, so guilty and full of regret…

Shit.

_Shit._

Suddenly, Eren felt like crying.

— Is this about the new tea set I ordered from Amazon? I know it's quite expensive and that we agreed to never purchase anything from that cursed hellhole ever again, but it's gorgeous and I-

The internet didn't have the chance to see Eren storming off and hiding in the bathroom to scream. 

**_@yeagermeister:_** _Fixing my belt in front of my husband. This is what happened._

The older man was sitting in front of the table, his laptop showing an unfinished document he’d been working on for the last hour and causing him an unhealthy amount of stress. 

Unbeknownst to him, his beloved husband had cautiously situated his cellphone between the artificial flowers of the centerpiece, the concealed camera pointing directly at his spot, waiting for the brunet to make his entrance and start executing the plan. 

And there he was.

The younger casually stood next to the raven’s chair as if to sneak a peek of whatever he was typing out of simple curiosity. While his teal eyes scanned a text he couldn't even begin to make sense of, his nimble fingers danced around his belt, pretending to have troubles unclasping the buckle in an attempt to fix it. 

He could feel Levi’s sideways glances and smugly noticed the way his slender digits tripped all over the keyboard with unusual clumsiness. 

Mission accomplished. 

Satisfied with the effects of his distraction, Eren thought it’d be a good moment to retreat and see if that earned him another subtle reaction to add to his victory. 

The things that followed were nothing but subtle.

After slamming his computer shut, Levi’s talented hands made a quick work opening the brunet’s belt before he could even complain and pulled the bewildered man onto his lap with a swift move.

— Levi! Wait, I wasn't-

What happened after that remained a mystery to his followers, but honestly, it wasn't that hard to imagine. 

**_@yeagermeister:_** _"Would you rather” game with my husband._

— Hey, Levi. Would you rather pay a hundred dollars to kiss me or pay seven hundred dollars to kiss the hottest guy in the world? —Eren abruptly asked one night after they just finished eating dinner.

— What kind of question is that? —asked the raven while tapping the corners of his mouth with a white napkin.

— Just answer. Would you rather kiss me for a hundred bucks or kiss the hottest guy in the world for seven hundred? —repeated the brunet, carefully shifting the angle of his camera to capture a closer view of his husband’s face. 

— You already kiss me for free all the time, Eren.

— I know, it's just a game.

— I sure hope so, because I’m not paying you eight hundred bucks every time I feel like kissing you. 

The casual way he pronounced those words was almost enough for Eren to miss their meaning.

Fortunately, he didn't.

— Oh my God.

— Shut up.

Eren’s delighted shriek was the last thing that could be heard before the video ended.

**_@yeagermeister:_** _I surprised my husband wearing my wedding tux. This is how he reacted._

The raven was in the middle of cooking dinner when Eren appeared in the kitchen, wearing an elegant light beige suit and looking gorgeous with it, if he said so himself.

Judging by Levi’s shameless stare, he wasn't the only one possessing that certain opinion. 

— When did you buy that?

Well, fuck him.

— Sorry, what did you say?

— When did you buy that suit? It’s not bad.

That son of a-

— Are you fucking serious? You-

— I’m kidding, brat. I know that’s your wedding suit and you look stunning with it. Oi, come back, dinner's almost ready…

Someone would be sleeping with the cat for the rest of the week. 

**_@yeagermeister:_** _Levi was being an asshole, so I tried to prank him...again._

— I can't believe he texted me that! — exclaimed an outraged Eren, doing his best to sound truly scandalized. 

Of course, no one had texted him in the last couple of hours and if someone decided to take a look at his phone, they’d see a video of a guy teaching how to make potato cheese pancakes and passive-aggressively bullying his viewers in the process. 

He loved that bloke and his adorable cat.

— Why would he text me that? Unbelievable! —the brunet complained again for good measure.

— Who texted you? —inquired his husband, sounding completely uninterested.

— A dude who says he wants to sleep with me. He's disgusting!

A pause.

And then...

— Well, I hope he can deal with your mood swings.

Honestly, why did he even _try_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Mikasa commented every video with an "I'm going to kill that midget" because she's that protective of Eren. 
> 
> No belts were harmed in the making of this chapter, but I can't say the same for the table[?].
> 
> Thank you for reading, little sunflowers.♡
> 
> Stay safe.


	4. Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Eren's hidden activities weren't exactly a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, but at least it's a completed one, that has to be something[?].
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, I really hope you enjoy reading my (failed)attempts to be funny. ♡

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

Eren’s TikTok channel gained some level of popularity after his first video that included Levi’s participation.

People seemed to find their relationship adorable and their interactions fun to watch, the main reason why the number of followers showing on his profile continued to increase day after day, something that pleased the brunet quite a lot. 

Yes, he received some nasty comments every once in a while, most of them critiquing Levi’s attitude and cursing him for being so rude to his lovable husband, but none of those mattered. If they couldn't understand the raven’s personality and decided to judge him without knowing a single thing about his true, kind nature, then they didn't deserve an ounce of attention. 

Levi acted like a dick sometimes, but he was _his_ dick and he loved him.

Well, that sounded terrible, but the point was still the same.

Talking about his precious d̶i̶c̶k̶ husband, the brunet found a new trend he wanted to try with him. It included a promise of multiple kisses so, the final results could only be favorable for both of them. 

Eren was vibrating with excitement.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

— Hey, Lee. Do you have a minute? —the brunet asked sheepishly, invading the man’s private office and venturing to make himself comfortable on top of his desk.

The raven, whose work was unexpectedly interrupted by his pretty distracting husband, paused his previous actions and pushed aside the file he was examining, carefully placing his reading glasses next to it. 

— Sure. What is it? —directing his absolute attention to the figure perched on the piece of furniture in front of him, Levi focused his curious gaze on Eren’s youthful face.

— Well, I just have some random questions I want to ask you. —for some reason, the intensity of his partner’s stare messed with his confidence. For a second, he contemplated fleeing or dismissing his words as nothing and just hide between the man’s arms instead, screw his plans.

Levi’s eyes narrowed instantly, prompting the younger to consider those ideas with renewed strength.

— Is this for one of your videos?

Oh, shit.

He was so, so fucked.

— You knew?! —Eren inquired, stunned by the sudden revelation. After receiving an answer in the form of a simple nod, he added a second question — Since when?

— Since that time you started with the sighs and the nonsense about being ugly. You were acting weird, weirder than usual, and it was concerning, so I called Mikasa to ask her if she knew what the hell was going on. The fucker didn't tell me shit though, I had to harass your coconut friend to get him to spill the beans. He even told me all this mess was his idea —the raven confessed, once again managing to impress his husband with how caring he proved to be, how interested he was in the small details conforming the person he married, enough to discern any odd variations that could conceal possible problems. 

Still, he should probably give Armin a call later.

— Why didn't you tell me? —to say he wasn't slightly embarrassed by the situation would’ve been a lie. He felt like a kid caught with the hand in the cookie jar and his expression most certainly showed it.

— Because it seemed harmless and it was kinda fun to wait and see with what’d you come up next. —standing up to position himself between the brunet’s parted legs, Levi offered a subtle smirk to accompany his words. — But then it started to interfere with our private time and I don't like that. I feel like all we do together lately are those videos of yours and I’m not even supposed to know about it. 

Levi’s slightly dejected look should’ve awakened some guilt inside him, but then he remembered the reason why he created his TikTok account in the first place.

— Sorry, but you were so busy with work all the time. What was I meant to do? —he didn't pout, not at all, respectable adults don't pout. — I didn't want to bother you asking for attention and those videos took just a couple of minutes. They gave me my daily dose of Levi without interfering too much with your schedule. 

Extending a hand to cup his jaw with a tender touch, the raven tilted Eren’s face slightly downwards so their eyes could meet. 

— Listen, love. I’ll never be too busy for you. —the older assured with firm conviction, using a pet name he reserved only for their most intimate conversations. — I will always put a stop to anything I’m doing to give you all the attention you deserve, is that clear?

— But-

— No buts. Unless-

— Don’t! Don't say it. —pressing a finger on his husband’s lips, Eren finally allowed himself to gift him with a smile. — Are you sure about that though? You know I’ll take full advantage of those words whenever I feel like it. 

— I’m sure. Didn't I proved it that time you came battling with your belt and I sent my work to hell just to- —the look Eren gave him shut him up, but he couldn't resist transmitting the rest of his train of thought with a smug smirk. — Also, I trust you, I know you can be reasonable when it's necessary, so I’m not worried. 

Being reminded once again one of the numerous reasons why he fell in love with that marvelous man, Eren pulled Levi forward so he could caress those delectable, mischievously curved lips with his own. 

— I love you, you wonderful old man.

— I love you too, brat.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

— I forgot to tell you, I watched all your videos.—commented Levi when both of them were getting ready for bed that night.

— Oh...What do you think?

— They’re not bad.

That was the best compliment a person could ever get from Levi Ackerman.

— Thank you, dear, that's so sweet. So, you’re not mad?

— No, but I’ve read some comments I’m not exactly thrilled about. 

Oh no, those bastards were going to pay with blood if they somehow managed to upset the love of his life.

— Oh, Lee. Don't listen to those idiots! They know nothing about you and how charming-

— What? No, I don't give a crap about those assholes. I was referring to all the thirsty fuckers that think it's okay to slobber like animals in heat all over your comment section.

— …I haven't noticed-

Sitting down with his back against the headboard, Levi retrieved his phone from its place on the bedside table and began to scroll through an app Eren never imagined seeing on the man’s phone. 

TikTok.

Levi Ackerman downloaded TikTok.

The world seemed to be truly ending, the plague was just the first sign, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse and there was the second.

— Here, when you posted this brownie recipe, some perverted douche named “FeistyFloch” commented, “that looks so delicious, I’d kill to take a bite, and I’m not talking about the brownies” followed by too many winky faces to be considered not creepy. 

— Wow, I don't think I’ve read that one…

— Then there's this “Helena” but with a “Y”, what kind of name is that? She wrote “what a treat, but that shirt should come off” on one of your dance videos. 

— Oh, damn. I don't-

— And this “BeastTitan” saying he’d love to have you in his house. Repeatedly. In many of your videos, even _our_ videos.

— Levi, I don't think that's-

— Oh, look. I’m checking his profile and apparently his name is “Zeke Yeager”. I hope that’s his real last name and not part of some sick obsession with you, otherwise I’ll have to skin him alive.

—...Okay, I’m going to sleep now…

— Have you seen his profile picture? He’s ancient, Eren. Why is that fossil following a young man’s channel?

— Good night, Lee.

— And that beard looks ridiculous, that stupid ape doesn't even…

The rest of the raven’s words continued echoing in the room, lulling the younger man to sleep. That night, Eren’s dreams were filled by a scary ape-man trying to kidnap him and a murderous Levi attempting to stab the bastard with some dope ass blades.

  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

**  
_@yeagermeister:_   
** _Look, I have the best husband ever!_

The video showed a close up of a tearful Eren, whose cheerful demeanor radiated too much happiness to be contained within a single person.

_”For those who say that Levi is rude, just look at what I found this morning when I woke up.”_

The scene changed; instead of the man’s face, a small table situated at the foot of a bed could be seen on the screen. It was covered with various types of delicious food, a bowl filled with forest berries, a little jar of cream and one with jam, a plate with finger sandwiches and freshly baked scones, crowned by a tall glass of his favorite cold milk tea. One of Levi’s beautiful teapots stood proudly in the center, but instead of keeping the warmth of a glorious drink, it was adorned with blossoming peonies picked from their own garden, and next to it laid a note exposing the following words.

> ”I know it was your turn to go to the store, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I’ll do the shopping today. 
> 
> I'll be back soon and maybe we can make one of those TikTok videos you like. Together.
> 
> Enjoy your breakfast.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> — Levi.”

_”I’m melting, guys, I swear. Isn’t he adorable? I have the best husband in the entire galaxy, change my mind.”_

After he finished squealing like a schoolgirl noticed for the first time by her senpai in front of his followers, Eren left his phone aside so he could enjoy the amazing breakfast made by his amazing husband. 

A couple of minutes later, a notification announced itself with a soft chime.

“ ** _@arm.in.arm.out:_** _Does this mean you guys aren't going to kill me?_ ”

And a while later, an unexpected reply appeared.

“ ** _@ackermean:_** _That’s actually the plan for our first video._ ”

Things were about to get really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren has some weird admirers out there and, spoiler alert, Levi's account was created just to put them in their place.
> 
> Also, kudos to him for being such a great hubby.
> 
> Pray for Armin, 2020. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, you guys are the best of the best.♡
> 
> Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bit of context to understand better Eren and Levi's relationship. The TikTok adventures will start next time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡
> 
> Do you have any questions? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Prompts for a new story you'd like to read? You can find me as "darklotusbloom" on Tumblr.
> 
> Stay safe and take good care of yourselves.
> 
> With love, ren flower. ♡


End file.
